


Just Another Day at the Office

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boyfriends, Desk Sex, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Employee Eren Yeager, Gags, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Office Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: Mr. Ackerman wants to see Eren in his office yet again, for the third time that week, and he fears he is finally going to be fired. Instead he finds himself bent over his boss's desk, begging for more.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Just Another Day at the Office

It was a little after four p.m. at the admin office where Eren worked and he wondered what his boss could possibly need from him this late in the afternoon. He'd been making copies of paperwork in the printing room when his boss's voice had rung out over the PA system, unexpectedly calling Eren to his office. Eren could hear the hushed whispers of his curious coworkers as he walked past the rows of desks, towards the open door of their intimidating boss, Levi Ackerman.

"This is the third time this week Jaeger's been called in there."

"It's a wonder Mr. Ackerman hasn't fired him yet."

"You think today might be that day?"

The two previous times he'd been called to Levi's office hadn't been for disciplinary reasons, far from it actually, and he doubted this was the reason now, however he still felt anxiety building up in him as he drew closer to the door.

His boss was sitting behind the desk, reading through some papers, and he looked up when Eren knocked on the door, his thin lips turning up in a small smirk as they locked gazes with one another. "Come in and lock the door."

He did as he was asked and locked the door behind him, feeling his apprehension grow with each second that passed. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Ackerman?"

Levi was clearing the papers off of his desk, putting them away neatly in one of the drawers, which was a clear sign of what his intentions were and it was another few seconds before he spoke. "Come here, Eren."

Eren knew what was coming. They had already fooled around in Levi's office two other times that week and excitement raced through him as he stopped beside his boss's chair. "Yes, sir?"

If there was one thing that turned Levi on more than anything else, it was hearing the word 'Sir' fall from Eren's pretty pink lips. He'd never really had an authority kink until he'd met Eren and now hearing his boyfriend call him 'sir' or 'Mr. Ackerman' got his dick hard in an instant. 

"Bend over the desk, Eren."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it made Eren's cheeks flush hotly and he obediently did as he was told, moving in front of Levi to bend over the wooden desk in front of him. He felt Levi stand up behind him and bit down on his bottom lip as something hard brushed against his ass. "What are you doing, sir?"

The show of faux innocence Eren liked to put on was another turn on and Levi gently gripped his employee's hips, leaning over so that his chest was resting against Eren's back. "Giving my beautiful boyfriend some much deserved love."

With their little roleplay apparently over, Eren's eyes fluttered closed as he felt his boyfriend's lips brush against the nape of his neck, just above the top of his collar. "I've been thinking about you all day, babe. I missed you."

"Eren, we just had lunch together a couple of hours ago."

"I know, but I haven't seen you since." He moaned softly when his nipples were pinched through the thin material of his dress shirt and leaned back to gently grind his ass against Levi's hard dick. "Fuck, how are you this hard already? We haven't even done anything yet, Levi."

"I was trying to do paperwork earlier, but all I could think about was you laying naked on my desk."

A soft laugh escaped Eren at that confession and he clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, the way Levi would do to him sometimes. "Getting distracted at work, Mr. Ackerman? How naughty."

"It's not my fault your body is a good distraction. Turn around, Eren." When the brunet rolled onto his back, Levi slowly undid the buttons of Eren's dress shirt and, once the white shirt was open, took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous body beneath him. Eren had a combination of soft skin and hard muscle that drove Levi absolutely crazy and the piercings through both of his nipples only added to the arousal. He leaned down and took one of those pierced nipples in his mouth, smirking when he felt Eren tremble beneath him. A hand settled in his hair, tightening when Levi gently bit down on the nub in his mouth.

"Ahhh, Levi! F-fuck....." Eren hated that his nipples were so sensitive and that Levi loved to exploit that weakness. One of the first times they'd fooled around in his boss's office, Levi had made him come from merely sucking and biting his nipples and the piercings that ran through them, something that Eren still got embarrassed about to this day. "Wait, stop. I don't want to come yet."

Levi reluctantly pulled back, knowing Eren would indeed come if he kept going, and instead began undoing the laces of Eren's dress shoes. He set them on the floor next to his chair before getting to work on the belt buckle of his boyfriend's dress pants, shimmying his pants and briefs down until they joined the dress shoes on the floor.

Levi pulled open one of his desk drawers to retrieve a bottle of lube that he kept for moments like this and popped the cap on it, coating his fingers with the clear gel. 

Eren gasped as two cold fingers prodded at his entrance, before thrusting right in, and he gripped the sides of the desk tightly as they moved in and out of him. "Oh, fuck. Levi.... feels so... good."

"Mmm, you _look_ so good, Eren. All splayed out on my desk, waiting to be fucked. God, I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my dick." He knew his dirty talk was a major turn on for Eren and the low moan he got in return only proved it. He leaned down as he scissored his fingers open and closed, murmuring to his younger boyfriend in a quiet voice. "Do you want me to roughly fuck you, Eren? Pound your ass until all you can think of is me?"

"Yes, yes, fucking yes. Fuck me until I can't walk, Levi. Make me yours again and again." Eren was desperate to have Levi's dick inside of him and that feeling only grew stronger when his prostate was brushed. A broken cry left his throat, but it was suddenly muffled as Levi's free hand was placed over his mouth. 

"You're too fucking loud, love. Everyone's going to hear us. Do I need to gag you, Eren? So you don't scream my name when I fuck you?"

Before his boss had even finished speaking, Eren found himself nodding and he watched with hungry eyes as Levi seductively removed his tie. Eren parted his lips as the folded fabric was brought closer and let the tie be shoved into his mouth. It effectively muffled any further noises he'd make, which was a good thing because he let out a needy whine as he watched Levi undo the buttons of his dress pants. His mouth watered around the tie in his mouth as his boss slicked his dick up with lube and Eren could already imagine how it'd feel sliding into him.

"Do you want it, Eren? Do you want my dick deep inside of you? Fucking you senseless on my desk?" His lips curled into a sexy smirk as Eren quietly moaned against the makeshift gag, hands twitching where they lay at his sides and hips thrusting back against his own. He parted Eren's bare thighs and stepped in between them, gripping them tightly as he pushed his length into his boyfriend's entrance. It took all of Levi's willpower to not just slam himself inside that inviting warmth and a groan caught in his throat as he finally bottomed out. "God damn, Eren. You are so fucking tight. Feels so good, baby."

Eren's head tipped back against the desk as Levi pulled out and slammed back inside of him. He wrapped his legs around his boss's hips, locking them together at the ankle, and pulled Levi forward so his hips were flush against Eren's ass. The movement caused the dick deep inside of him to brush against his prostate and pleasure shot through Eren like a lightening bolt. 

"You're such a good boy, Eren. Taking my cock so well." Levi moved his hands to Eren's hips and began moving at a rough pace, brutally snapping in and out of Eren. The warmth of the brunet wrapped around his dick felt so fucking good and Levi leaned down to suck at Eren's pierced nipples once more as he continued his merciless rhythm. 

It was a good thing the tie had been placed in Eren's mouth because his muffled moans and gasps didn't stop for a second at the assault on his body. He gripped his boss's shoulders, the material of the dress shirt bunching in his tight hold, and held Levi close as he was fucked into the desk beneath him. 

They both froze as someone suddenly knocked on the door and Eren's eyes grew wide in terror as he gazed up at his boss. If that door opened, whoever was on the other side would see Eren on his boss's desk, having his brains fucked out, and he could only imagine the uproar their office would have at such a scandal. He whined against the tie in his mouth, however Levi merely shushed him and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright, baby. The door is locked, remember? I promise you no one can see us."

"Mr. Ackerman? I have those reports you wanted." It was Jean's voice and Eren was glad he had locked the door because he knew his rival would have a fucking field day if he saw them together right now. 

What made it even worse was the fact that Levi hadn't stopped moving. He was still thrusting into Eren as if there wasn't someone on the other side of that door and as mad as Eren wanted to be at him, it was hard accomplish with his prostate being abused. 

"Kirstchein, I swear to god, if you knock one more time, I will fucking fire you. Give the reports to my fucking assistant. That's what she's for." It was absolutely incredible how professional Levi sounded, minus the cursing, as if he didn't currently have his pants down and dick up Eren's ass.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." 

Levi removed the gag from Eren's mouth and leaned down to press a kiss to his swollen lips, a reassuring smile on his face. "See, everything's fine."

"That was way too fucking close, Levi."

"Why do you think I had you lock the door?" Levi knew that having a room full of people outside his office meant there was a chance of someone trying to come in, however he didn't plan on letting anyone else see how well Eren could take his dick. That was a sight for him and him alone. "You're overreacting, Eren."

He opened his mouth to fire back another retort, but Levi's hips angled in just a way that his prostate was slammed into and he threw his head back against the desk, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning. "Fuck.... harder, sir. Fuck me harder."

The mention of the name 'sir' had Levi groaning and he leaned down to mouth at Eren's chest as he slammed into the gasping brunet below him. "Such a good boy, Eren. I love you so much. You and your gorgeous ass."

Eren reached in between them and wrapped a hand around his own dick, jerking himself off as Levi continued thrusting into him and sucking on his nipple piercings. He could feel his climax approaching and he brought his free hand up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to muffle a scream as his back arched off the desk. He could feel his release splatter between them, staining the bare skin of his stomach and Levi's dress shirt. 

He lay boneless against the desk as Levi's hips began to stutter to a halt and Eren could feel a warmth fill him a moment later as his boss came inside of him. As Levi pulled out of him, Eren reached up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. "I love you too, Levi."

When they broke the kiss, Levi began digging through one of his desk drawers and procured a box of tissues, which he used to clean up the mess that covered Eren's stomach and thighs. He helped Eren into a sitting position and began redoing the buttons of the brunet's dress shirt. 

"What about your shirt, Levi?" It was hard to miss the white stains covering his boss's dark red shirt and Eren couldn't help but laugh at the sticky mess that covered the front of it. 

"It's not funny, you brat. Do you know how many of my shirts you have stained?"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. I know you brought a clean one." Eren rolled his eyes in amusement at the accusation and laughed even harder when his boss pulled a similar clean red dress shirt out of one of the other drawers of the desk. "Ha, I fucking knew it. You're so funny, Levi. You know that?" 

"And you're a brat." When he'd finished dressing, he bent down to retrieve Eren's briefs and dress pants before helping his subordinate back into his clothing. He spent several minutes fidgeting with Eren's clothes and hair, attempting to make it look as if he hadn't just taken an ass pounding on top of Levi's desk.

"How do I look?"

"Like a brat." He grinned at the annoyed glare that was sent his way and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Eren's lips. "You look fine. Nobody will know a thing."

The first couple of times they'd fooled around, Levi hadn't let Eren out of his office for more than two hours because of the obvious post sex afterglow he'd had. But they did this so often now that Eren no longer had that 'fucked out' look about him when they were done. 

Eren plopped down in Levi's comfy office chair and ignored the pointed glare he got in return, knowing his boss didn't really mind half as much as he pretended. His point was only proven a moment later, when Levi sat down on top of his desk and crossed his legs at the ankle. "You know, we'll have to tell everyone else that we are dating, Levi. They all think you're going to fire me every time you call me in here."

"Maybe I should. And make you a pretty trophy wife instead." He smirked as Eren's face flushed bright red and gently ran his knuckles over one of the brunet's heated cheeks. 

"You're crazy, Levi."

"Am I?" He pushed himself off of his desk and knelt down in front of the brunet, enjoying the way Eren's eyes simultaneously lit up and widened in shock at the ring he pulled from the pocket of his pants. He'd been planning this for the last month or so but every time he'd thought about proposing, he'd gotten so nervous that'd he'd backed out of the idea. However he didn't want to put it off any longer, so he swore to himself that he'd do it today no matter what. He wouldn't really fire Eren from this job, but he was planning on making the brunet his wife. "Eren Jaeger. You are a bratty, stubborn employee who takes every chance you get to grate on my nerves. But you've also brought a fire to my life I didn't even know I wanted. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Since his first day at this admin job, it had been obvious from the start that he'd caught Levi's eye. It was only after a month of working there, that he'd been called into his boss's office and he'd been pleasantly surprised when Levi had confessed his feelings for him. He'd asked Levi out right at that moment and they'd had a secret relationship going ever since that day. Two years had passed and Eren had still worked his ass off just as hard as everyone else did, not wanting to just sleep with his boss to get promoted. Now though, it seemed Levi wanted to take their relationship a step further with an unexpected proposal and Eren knew in his heart that the only answer he had for his boss was yes.

"Eren? Say something.... please."

"Yes, Levi!" He pulled Levi in for a tight hug as tears welled up in his eyes and he spent the next few minutes softly crying into his boss's hair. A gentle hand rubbed his back through his dress shirt as Levi returned his embrace and he felt a pair of lips press a kiss to the top of his head. "Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
